Generation Barclay: Sarah's Tale
by mysterious888
Summary: Sarah Karen Barclay is the daughter of Andy Barclay and Veronica. They are your typical family. What happens when Sarah meets Glenda, Glen, Tiffany and Chucky? Will she find out the truth? (I suck at summaries!)
1. Moving to LA

**Chapter 1: Disclaimer and Character Bios**

_I only own Sarah and Veronica!_

Character List (With info)

**Sarah Karen Barclay. Born July 17th 2004 to Andy Barclay and Veronica Valentine.**

**Veronica Martha Tiffany Barclay (Was Valentine). Born November 9th 1987 to Charles Lee Ray and Tiffany Valentine.**

**Andrew William Barclay. Born November 9th 1981 to Karen Barclay and William Barclay (Andy's Dad doesn't have a specified name so I made one up).**

Yours,

-mysterious888


	2. Meeting Glenda, Glen and Declan

**Chapter 2: Moving To L.A**

_Sarah's POV. Sunday 29th September 2017._

This was it. We had left Chicago for Los Angeles. We've just finished arranging furniture in our new house. It's definitely bigger than our apartment in Chicago. The reason we'd moved was because of Mom's job. My Mom worked as a Nurse and she'd been transferred to L.A. I didn't have many friends back in Chicago, because of my Dad's claims in the '80's. He'd said his toy was possessed by a killer's soul. I'm quite sensitive about people asking.

My Dad, Andy Barclay said "Sarah. I've found a school. Is that alright?".

I nodded, happily "It's alright".

My Mom, Veronica Barclay said "Dinner's ready. You two better get in the dining room. Karma and Cooper look hungry". Karma and Cooper are our dogs. The two are twins, both males.

Dad and I raced into the dining room and had dinner with Mom.

Oh shoot. You'll probably want a description of us. I'll start with Dad.

Dad has brown hair with big brown eyes and a stubble. Mom has long, curled light brown hair and icy blue eyes. I have Mom's eyes and I look like the female version of my Dad. I inherited my Mom's nerve, sass and attitude and my Dad's temper

_The next day_

I had started at Los Angeles Junior High. I wore a blue jeans with a striped t-shirt and a black jacket. I put my long brown hair in a ponytail as I went to first period, English. The principal walked me there, because I didn't know where it was.

As we walked into the class, the teacher said "Ah! I wondered when you were arriving. Please, introduce yourself".

I stood at the front of the class, all eyes on me. I was naturally a confident girl so I said in full confidence

"Hi. I'm Sarah. Sarah Barclay. I hope we can get on well".

The teacher asked "Any questions for Miss Barclay?".

One kid on the 3rd row raised his hand and asked "Are you related to Andy Barclay?".

I scoffed, annoyed "Yeah. He's my Dad".

One girl on the 2nd row called out "Your Dad's a nutcase!".

_Lunch_

It was finally Lunch.

A bunch of assholes were taunting me, yelling "CRAZY BARCLAY! CRAZY BARCLAY! Chucky's gonna kill you!".

A red-haired girl yelled "Hey! Knock it off, assholes!". They turned to see her as they ran.

"Thanks. You didn't have to help" I sighed.

"'Course I did! I'm Glenda. Glenda Tilly" she smiled.

"Barclay. Sarah Barclay" I sighed.

"That's Glen" she pointed to her red-haired brother. "And that's Declan. His bestfriend" she continued, pointing to the brunette boy next to Glen.

That was the day we became fast friends.


	3. The Sleepover

**Chapter 3: The Sleepover**

_Saturday October 7th 2017_

Glen, Glenda, Dec and I had all arranged to have a sleepover at Glenda and Glen's. Mom and Dad were dropping me off that evening and Dec was coming our car with us.

Dad knocked on the door, and Glen and Glenda's Mom, Jennifer Tilly, answered the door.

"Ah! Sarah and Dec! Your both here! Come in, you two as well". All four of us stepped inside Jennifer's mansion. Some guy, looked like the younger version of Brad Dourif, was sat on the couch. Not the Brad Dourif of the '70's, the one of the '80's. Long hair said it all.

He glared at my Dad, as I looked at him and I asked "You seem oddly familiar. Has anyone ever told you that you look exactly like the young version of Brad Dourif".

He chuckled, "Yeah I get that a lot. I'm Charles. Charles Ray".

I said "Barclay. Sarah Barclay. You must be Glen and Glenda's Dad?". He nodded at me, as Dad looked at him as Charles scoffed, standing up and walking over to Dad

"Andy Barclay. As I live and breathe".

I looked confused "Dad, do you know him?". Glen, Glenda, Dec and I all stood by the T.V as Charles and Dad began to fight. Mom stood by me, holding me.

Dad yelled "Veronica! Get this guy off me!". That name stopped all talking in the room.

Jennifer muttered "Oh shit!".

Charles gasped "Oh fucking god".

Mom had realised it "No fucking way..." she looked at Jennifer and gasped "Mom?"

I gasped as she looked at Charles "Dad?". Dad began freaking out as I gasped

"Holy shit-" I fainted before I could finish my sentence.


End file.
